yes, eventful
by it's.all.make.believe.isn't.it
Summary: It's starts out a couple of weeks after the love ball, written in Naomi's P.O.V, pretty much what happens next between them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** OK so this is my first attempt at writing a fic, it's probably rubbish but yeah. Please review and let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter One**

I felt the night air burning my face as I ran down the street with all I had left in me. I kept my eyes focused on the ground as a means of staying stable, until, out the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a familiar landmark; Emily Fitch's front door. I stopped suddenly and looked up to the window of the room I assumed was that of the Fitch twins. I slowly let my hand reach out to knock on the door, but then I thought to myself; "What the fuck Naomi, what the fuck are you doing here?" I slowly backed away and sat myself down on the sidewalk, my head started spinning, everything was happening so quickly, who even was this mysterious girl I'd so strangely fallen for, what was this effect she was having on me? I sat there for at least a half hour, arms wrapped around bent knees and head bent down.

"Nai… Naomi?"

I jumped up, out of my world of thoughts, my head went up so quickly and everything went fuzzy, all the colors got mixed up, but regardless I could still make out the petite red headed girl standing in her driveway, arms crossed and those huge brown eyes staring at me with a penetrating look mixed with hurt, confusion and anger.

"Emily… I…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I came to tell you that…" Fuck! I was slurring. The words only made sense in my head.

"You're fucking wasted aren't you. Just fuck off, alright? I've given you so many chances Naomi, and you just fuck every single one of them up. I thought we'd gotten past the whole you caring about what everyone else thought about you. About us."

She was right. But that didn't mean I wasn't still having all these feelings for her.

By this point she'd sat down beside me. Not close enough that we were touching, but close enough to touch her. Her hands rested on her knees. Unthinkingly I reached my hand out to hold them. She pulled away and stood up again. "I can't Naomi. Just… Just go home okay." "Get yourself together." There were tears streaking her perfect porcelain like face, I couldn't bear this anymore. Why was I so fucking stupid as to fuck everything up again! Just as soon as things were right, at the end of the ball everything was so perfect, then the night of the ball… wow was that perfect. But then being as stupid as I am I fuck things up again, freak out about the idea of us being a couple. Hurt this poor innocent girl all over again, and hurt myself too. Ok ok. I need to get out of my head, to get a grip and tell her this.

"Ems, please just let me try tell you what this… how this… what I'm feeling, okay.." She nodded slightly and looked at the ground.

"I've been a twat. I know that, and I know this would be so much easier if I wasn't fucked, but I wasn't coping… and I just thought if I had a few drinks I'd stop feeling like -"

She looked up angrily as she interrupted me; "A few drinks? Look at yourself Naomi! Seems like you definitely got more than a few in you."

I flinched. My head was throbbing, her raised voice was pounding around inside my head.

"Ems…" She looked down again. "Right… sorry. Keep going."

I took a deep breath in an attempt to level my head. "I fucked up ok. I freaked out for a bit. And I know I've said it before but this time I really am ready I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks okay, I just want to be with you. It just feels right. Please… Can you just… just…"

But she was already sat next to me again, her arm slipped around my waist. "I'm taking you home" she said as she kissed the top of my head lightly and helped me to my feet.

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Please Review guys, i'd love to know what people think of it so far, and you don't have to be a fanfic member to comment :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning, fully dressed and with a pounding headache, a sick stomach and a dizzy feeling. I was attempting to sit up and adjust to the brightness of the light coming through the blinds, when I saw her; Emily. All the feelings of a hangover were pushed aside in an instant. What was she doing here? What the fuck happened? Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She looked at me with a half smile. "How's your head?" ok so she's talking to me. Good. "fine, head's fine."

I got out of bed, only to realize straight away what a mistake that was, I could hardly stand up straight. How much did I fucking drink last night? I sat down on the edge of my bed and momentarily put my head in my hands to think things over; had she been here the whole night? Did things end up sorted out? What time was it? I looked up and at my watch sitting on my bedside table. Two thirty in the afternoon? Christ.

"I just got here. About five minutes ago anyway." She gave another of her half smiles, as she continued to look at me. I returned it, then looked down to the carpet. "Your mum said I should come up and then she left, said something about a yoga class." Yep, that'd be right. I continued to stare at the floor, my eyes unfocused but my mind going a million miles a minute.

Emily came and sat next to me, this time close enough that we were touching. She reached out and took my hand, I felt tears welling up, then one fell and landed on our entwined hands. We both looked up at each other, into each others eyes, then down to each others lips, and back up into each others eyes again. Then she kissed me, it was slow and soft but at the same time full of that passion I felt every time we kissed. I pulled away, but kept her hand. She looked up at me and then kissed me again, this time it was strong and fierce, like nothing else mattered. Within moments she'd pushed me back to laying on my bed, with her on top, then she broke from the kiss, leant her forehead on mine and said "Naomi, no matter how much you've fucked me up, I'll never be able to stop loving you, and it seems nothing can change that." I looked into her dark eyes and begun to kiss her again, "I fucking love you" I managed to get out in-between kisses.

She started to kiss my neck, slowly getting lower and lower, with both her hands exploring my body. I let out a moan and she giggled; "I knew you'd like that" and kissed me again. I rolled her over carefully, so I became the one on top, and started kissing her just like she'd been doing to me, then moved back up to her mouth. Then it got more aggressive; she pushed me up and pulled my shirt over the top of my head, as I pulled off hers, all the while keeping our mouths as one. She popped my bra open and pulled it off, throwing her legs around my waste and entwining them around my back...

About an hour later we were both laying in my bed, side by side. Now that the moment was gone I was starting to feel horrible again, guilty about it all. Emily obviously picked up on my melancholic vibe. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at me, "Naomi? You okay?"

I didn't really know what to say so I gave her a reassuring smile and said something about needing to pee and went to the bathroom to gather my thoughts. Within moments from having sat myself down on the edge of the bath there was a knock on the door; "Naomi… What's going on?" I got up to open the door, we must've both been trying to turn the handle at the same time, because when the door opened our hands were raised in the same place and position; she took mine and squeezed it.

"Ems I feel fucking horrible you know? I mean you shouldn't be just taking me back again. As much as I want that, it's not fair on you, you deserve someone better than someone who fucks you round like I have."

"I only want you okay, I'm trusting that things will go okay now."

"What made you change your mind though? I mean, you were pretty mad last night from what I can remember."

"Yeah, I was pissed off. At you, at myself, for you getting yourself into a drunken mess over me."

She took a deep breath, pulled away from me, and sat down on the side of the bath.

"After I got you home last night I went back to mine and was up for most of the night thinking things over. I know what it's like to feel confused about things Naomi, I was thinking how much more confusing and difficult this whole thing has been for you, than it has for me. I'd always just expected of you I guess, I mean you never really gave a fuck about what people thought about you, so that kind of made it harder for me that you seemed to care so much about that when it came to us."

"Emily…"

"Wait, I'm not done… I… I know it's hard for you, but I also know that you do love me… that's why I'm here."

I just kind of stood there for a bit, looking like a right twat, no doubt. Then I finally went and sat beside her. I reached out and grabbed her hand again, "Thank you."

She smiled her smirky little smile like only she can, then got up suddenly "So what're we going to do today? I know this spot… You might've heard of it, an isolated lake, just riding distance from your place…" I was grinning by this point. Of course I fucking knew about the lake! She laughed at my reaction and took both my hands behind her, as we walked out of the bathroom, her pulling me along behind her, and the both of us smiling like idiots as we ran like that back upstairs.

"Okay so we should probably put something else on, I don't think it'd be advisable to ride around the roads in just our underwear" I said, and smiled at her. "And also… as far as I'm concerned your naked body is for my eyes only miss." She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" Then leant in and cheekily kissed me swiftly on the lips.

I decided that a shower and two aspirin were the best idea before leaving the house. Whilst in the shower, and getting myself ready Emily called Katie and asked her to cover for her seeing as she wouldn't be home that night, Katie reluctantly agreed. We then got some stuff together to take; vodka, food, weed, smokes, lighter, blanket, pretty much everything we'd taken last time. I wrote my mum a short note explaining that I'd gone to stay at Emily's house, and that everything was okay. Then after some sarcastic remarks from Emily about the ridiculous size of my bag, and me arguing that it was practical, we were off.

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I wrote this really quickly, and didn't get a chance to read through it so sorry if there's mistakes or it's not very good, but yeah. Please review! Thanks to the people following the story, hope this doesn't disappoint. ANYWAY. Read away :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Three**

By the time we got there it was starting to get dark, we decided against swimming this time as the water would no doubt be fucking freezing. Instead we lay side by side, on some crappy blanket and next to an excuse of a fire, but it was nice, just laying there together in a comfortable silence watching the sky turn from blue to black.

After a while of laying soaking up each other's company I sat myself up to roll us a joint. I looked over at Emily to ask her if she'd brought the papers, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, her fine figure sprawled out. "Ems?" She didn't respond. So she'd obviously fallen asleep…

I decided against waking her up for the moment, as she'd said she'd not had any sleep the night before, and that _was _my fault, so I continued rummaging around in search for the papers, finally found them, rolled myself a joint and lit up.

I just sat there for I don't even know how long watching her sleep, she was a vision of perfection. How I'd let myself run away from her so many times I couldn't quite work out, why would anyone in their right minds give up such a beautiful _girl_? Girl… girl… no. that didn't matter. I slowly reached out to brush a stray hair from her face, then leant down and lightly kissed the top of her head, whispered "I love you" and lay back down, blowing smoke rings into the star lit sky.

Some time later I got up to look for something to eat, munchies had kicked in big time! I discovered a crisp packet and began opening it up, the crackling of the packet must've woken up my sleeping beauty.

"Naomi…" I was in my own little world at the time, so I jumped and turned at the sound of my name.

Emily was on her knees and stretching upwards, yawning.

"Ems… you're awake! You scared the shit outta me."

"Yeah… sorry I must've drifted off." She smiled at me and a little giggle escaped her perfect mouth.

I started giggling. "Crisp?" She raised her eyebrow at me, then saw the lighter and a few butts near the edge of the blanket and put two and two together, then smirked. "You eat your crisps hun, I'm going to roll myself one and then we might be on more of the same wave length."

I just smiled stupidly at her and started on my crisps. I sat there absentmindedly watching her roll the joint, she was so fascinating, her red hair was all wavy; like it had been that day she took Katie's exam, and she was wearing a blue top that screamed "un-button me!" or maybe that was just my head.

She lit up, and looked into my eyes, blowing her smoke out to the side, not taking her eyes off mine. Then she grinned devilishly, "Wanna do blowbacks?"

I smiled, hoping that this would lead the same place it did last time. I moved in closer so our knees touched, then leant in. However it looks like last time's preliminaries weren't needed. She'd obviously put the joint down somewhere, because within seconds it was made obvious that both her mouth and hands were busy with other things. She'd glued her mouth to mine, kissing me just like the first time we'd been here, only this time it was better, it was more intense and I knew she belonged to me this time, so we felt closer. Her tongue had made it's way into my mouth and her hands were exploring every inch of my body that was quickly becoming free of clothes. Wow this girl didn't wanna waste any time, I liked where this was going.

The buttons were getting their way, or at least I was. I noticed her face blushing as I ripped at her shirt, hungry for more, and not caring that I'd just broken several buttons. I'd broken my mouth away from hers to kiss her neck, then began my journey south, at the same time undoing her bra and causing her to become short of breath. It seemed she had gotten to her skirt before I did, and as I slowly got down to my destination I realized she was already completely naked. "Ohh fuck". Her hands were on my back and the soft touch of her fingers turned to nails digging in as I reached her place of pleasure, I heard a moan escape and I felt her body tense up in pleasure. Her hands moved from my back down to the ground, clawing at the blanket as her body tensed, then relaxed as she did, her breathing became irregular and turned into sighs and sounds of satisfaction…

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** New chapter, I got carried away haha. Please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Four**

"Mummy what are they doing?"

I thought I'd just heard a voice, probably in my head, but I was too in the moment, and it was only a faint whisper compared to the noises coming from Emily.

"Mummy!"

OK what the fuck, this wasn't a normal thought to be having during… I looked up, Emily looked up, we looked at each other, then down at our naked bodies and up again "Fuck" we said in unison whilst making some sort of effort to cover each other up with the blanket we, moments before, had been laying on.

"Disgusting… absolutely filthy" a woman said in a tone of utter shock and horror.

Together we looked at the sight in front of us; a middle-aged man with a little boy on his shoulders, holding the hand of a slightly younger looking woman. Obviously a family on some sort of camping trip. But what the fuck were they doing at this time of night?

I started to laugh. I couldn't help myself. Emily turned to me, her eyes wide open, and a look on her face like "What the fuck are you laughing for?!" then she lost it too, and we both just stood there together wrapped in a checkered picnic blanket laughing hysterically.

What a sight.

After minutes of shocked silence and staring the family finally walked away muttering in an inaudible tone.

We stood there for a moment looking at each other and still laughing, the laughter slowly died and we were just standing grinning at each other.

"You filthy, filthy girl…" I said to her with a smirk. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrow in a seductive manner. "You gonna punish me?"

"I'm pretty sure you had you're fair share babe." I grinned at her.

"Yeah, we should probably keep it G-rated if there's children around" She said, and then laughed, shaking her head. "Oh god… I can't believe that just happened!"

I nodded whilst smiling. "Mmm…"

Wow, I hadn't, until now, realized how fucking cold it was. "We should probably put some clothes on…" I told her.

"Yeah, you're right, it's freezing"

We dropped the blanket and I turned away from her to collect my clothes strewn all over the ground. I had just slipped my undies on when… "Oh shit…"

I turned around quickly and covered my chest, "What? What is it?" Were the not-so-happy-campers back? I was looking around edgily.

"No.. um… it's your back…" Emily said tentatively.

"What? What about it?" I'd calmed down again now, knowing we were still alone.

"I.. I'm just surprised I still have nails… your back's kinda bleeding… a little bit…" She was looking up at me out of her big brown eyes, and nervously started biting her lip.

I laughed. "That just proves I was good then, doesn't it?" I grinned at her, then continued getting dressed.

Once we were both up and dressed again we laid the blanket out again and sat down, watching the moonlight bouncing around in the ripples of the lake we were seated next too. I let out a sigh of exhaustion, and Emily took my hand and squeezed it, I laid my head on her shoulder, then kissed her neck softly. "What a night hey?"

I could hear from the way that she said it, that she was smiling. "Yes, eventful."

-

It was some crazy hour in the early morning when we finally drifted off.

It could only have been two or three hours later when we were woken up by a man with a thick accent sauntering towards us. "Oi, you girls awake?"

We both sat up quickly, and looked at the man in front of us; a stout, fat, man, in good need of a shave and a hair cut, probably in his thirties, and dressed in a greenish uniform, with a little badge pinned on his shirt with the words "PARK RANGER" printed on it.

"I'm taking it you girls are the ones from last night?"

I stared at him and rubbed my eyes "What?"

"Had some complaints last night about you girls, I did." He was out of breath, by the looks of things, he leant over with his hands on his knees, took a deep breath, then continued; "A family come up to the front office bright and early this morning saying you was acting inappropriately when they seen you when they was on a nocturnal bush walk last night"

Jesus. This guy obviously had difficulty walking and talking, he wasn't very literate.

"Yeah? Well you can tell them to…"

"Yeah, we're umm... sorry for any inconvenience we've caused you" Emily interrupted me, with a completely different answer to the one i was about to retort with, then smiled at him.

"We didn't realize it was part of a reserve or whatever" She continued. "We'll get going" And with that she stood up.

The ranger nodded, gave her an appreciative look and ambled off.

I looked up at her, mouth gaped in shock.

"You can't just be rude to everyone Naiomi… he was just doing his job, I didn't wanna cause trouble or whatever, you know?" She said to me whilst getting things together.

I shut my mouth. Probably best she took care of things after all. I got up too and we started to get all the things together.

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you to everyone following and reviewing! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Five**

It'd been a few days since the lovely lake incident, and I was laying on my bed reading some crappy novel, it was far from captivating and I had only one thing was on my mind; Miss Emily Fitch. I turned the pages every so often and let the words run through my head.

Moments later I was knocked out of my thoughts by a shout coming from the kitchen.

"Naomi, love?"

Ah. My wonderful mother. Great. "What mum?"

"There's someone here for you"

I leapt up immediately, my first thought being. "Emily"

She continued, "She says she's a friend of your's from college?"

Hmm... OK, obviously not Emily. Mum know's her.

"Anyway, I've got some stuff I need to pick up, I'll be back some time in the late afternoon OK?"

Then I heard the front door shutting and footsteps approaching my room.

The door was lightly pushed open to reveal an amused looking Effy.

"Effy?" My tone of surprise definitely showed.

She stepped forward, sat on the edge of my bed and gave her Effy sort of smile, raising her eyebrow. "Hey."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I just haven't really seen you since school finished, thought I'd check in. Oh, and there's drinks at Freddie's shed tonight with a few of us, thought you should come, get you out of the house" She finished up.

"Out of the house? I get out. What are you on about?"

"Well where've you been these past few weeks then? I've sent you texts, no replies, so I decided I should come by"

Hmm… was she right? I'd been so caught up in everything Emily related over these past weeks. I vaguely remembered a few texts from her and the others.

"Yeah, I've just been really busy, you know? Sorry."

"It's cool. So are you coming tonight then?"

I shrugged and contemplated her offer, it couldn't hurt to be social, right? "Umm… Sure"

"Cool" She said nonchalantly. "Spliff then?"

"Uhh, I can't hey. I have shit to do, but I'll see you tonight yeah?"

"Okay" She got up and turned to walk out, smiling over her shoulder "Later" And with that she walked out, and the strange girl was gone.

"Yep, okay" I said, more to myself though, seeing as she had already floated off. Hmm… that was unexpected. I decided to call Emily about tonight, I was missing the beautiful red head's company, and a night out wouldn't be a night out without her. I picked up my phone, about to dial; when I noticed I had three unread messages.

Cook

Emily

Emily

I opened them one after the other.

"Naomikins! where you been babe? Come to Fred's tonight. Cookie monster misses you. X"

"Nai, you coming to this thing at Freddie's tonight? X"

"Katie's got her bitch on, can I come round to yours? X"

I began typing out a reply to Emily, then stopped mid way, to call her instead.

I got an answer three rings in.

"Hello?" Her voice was muffled, she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Hey… Um, I just got your message, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. You have to come tonight though yeah?"

"Yeah, I will. Effy just came round actually, and asked me to come"

"Oh. So um, are you two hanging out then?"

"Nah, she was only here a few minutes."

Then there was a pause for a bit, and I heard her sniffing.

"Come round and help me finish off the vodka bottle from the other night, then we can go round to Freddie's later?"

"OK, I'll be there in a bit, see you"

"OK, but Ems, what's going-"

But she'd already hung up.

I sat there momentarily, she seemed really upset about something, but not wanting to open up. I pulled out the vodka bottle from under my bed, shot a quick reply to Cook saying I'd be there, then sat on the edge of my bed fidgeting and worrying, hoping Emily was OK. Then I reached for the bottle, and allowed a mouthful to burn down my throat, shifting the focus.

After what seemed like forever I heard a faint knock at the front door. Immediately I jumped up and made my way to the origin of the tapping sounds.

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Probably biggest update yet, not sure i liked this chapter though :S anyway. thanks for reading/following/reviewing so far, and please keep doing so!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**CHAPTER SIX**

I opened the door to a miserable looking Emily.

Straight away I scooped the girl into my arms, and she fell into them willingly, I felt her shaking slightly and gripping too my top tightly.

Minutes went by as I stood in the doorway holding her as she said nothing.

"Ems?…"

I heard her sniff and could feel her crying.

I squeezed her tighter for a moment, then held her out, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Emily, what's happened?"

She bit her lip, and new tears flowed down her already tear stained face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said, fighting back new tears, then attempted a reassuring smile.

I wasn't buying it. Not with her in the state she was, how the fuck could she be fine.

I looked down to the floor and shook my head. "Emily…"

"I don't wanna talk about it OK, anyway I thought you said you had vodka?"

I looked up from the floor, and into her eyes again.

"Yeah, but, but… I didn't know you were so upset, I'm not just going to let you drown your sorrows with vodka, that won't help a thing… Talk to me, please?"

"I don't wanna talk! If you don't wanna drink then I'll go elsewhere" Her mood had suddenly snapped, and she looked more angry now than upset.

"OK. If that's what you feel like doing we'll do it." I answered. I didn't want her to leave, especially not like this. And if she was going to be drinking I'd feel better knowing it wasn't on her own.

I took her hand and we walked up to my bedroom. As soon as we reached it she immediately collapsed onto my bed and then scooped the vodka bottle from my bedside table and started to drink.

I sat myself down on the bed next to her, and when her mouth left the bottle, I gently took the bottle from her hands and replaced it with my own hand.

She'd stopped crying by this point, and I leant over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Okay?"

She nodded and took the bottle again, downed a mouthful, then passed it back.

It went on like that for an hour at least, passing the bottle between us and saying little.

The sound of my phone vibrating on the bedside table made us both jump, I leant over her and picked up my phone. New message from Effy - "You better come slagger :)" I immediately began typing my reply - Sorry, can't something's come up - but Emily interrupted. "What? No. We're going"

I gave her a quizzical look "What?"

"Actually lets just head over there now" She began getting off the bed.

"Ems… We don't have too go -" I began.

She cut me off. "I know. But I want too"

She was confusing me, why was she acting like this?

"Emily. What's going on?"

She was half way across the room by now, readjusting her top and fixing her hair in the mirror. In the refection I saw her expression change with my question, but she remained looking straight ahead. "Nothing"

"Emily!" I practically yelled. "Please. Can you just give me some answers?" I even shocked myself at my exasperated tone.

She span around. "Fine" her mouth went into a firm line.

"Katie and I had this huge fight, then my parents decided to get involved and do a Katie on me. Told me I wasn't gay, that I was just being stupid, then kicked me out and said not to bother coming back until I'd stopped this shit."

I was shocked.

I immediately got up and put my arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a few moments of silence, then; "Because then it'd be real, you know?" She held me tighter. "And because I didn't know how you'd respond, if it'd make you want to leave again" She pressed harder into me. I felt myself welling up, and it came out all choked up; "I'm sorry."

After a few moments she pulled away, and leant up to kiss me, she tasted like a mix of salty tears and alcohol.

"I just don't really wanna think about it all at the moment though, so if we just go to Freddie's and -"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine" I gave her a reassuring smile, and wiped the tears from her face.

She returned my weak smile. "I'll just go clean myself up, then we can head off yeah?"

I let her go. "Kay"

She was walking out of my room when I called out "What about Katie? She'll be there tonight"

She stopped in her steps, but didn't turn around. "No she won't." Then kept walking.

I stood there for a moment, getting my head together. Christ.

Then I heard the front door slamming, "Naomi, I'm home." Brilliant.

I walked out of my room, to see my mum standing by the kitchen table, unpacking a ridiculous load of bags. She looked up as I entered the room, "You right love?" I nodded, not really focusing.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and turned to see a happier looking, less disheveled Emily.

"Oh hi Emily, I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah... Hi" She came up behind me and smiled at my mum.

She smiled back, then turned around again and continued unpacking.

"Mum we were just about to head out actually, we'll be back later on, and is it OK if Emily stays tonight?"

"Sure love, don't be out too late though" She didn't even turn around.

Emily sneakily grabbed my hand from behind me and pulled me towards to door, once we got there she called out "Byeee!" and shut the door behind us.

"Oh, I took the liberty of getting your bag for you" she said, passing it to me, then leant up for a surprise kiss.

We'd just turned around to start walking, when I saw a figure running towards us, obviously Emily saw too, because the words "Oh shit" escaped her numerous times. I squeezed her hand as the figure approached, then came to stop right in front of us. Emily gulped and looked down at the ground beneath her tiny perfect feet…

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I quite enjoyed writing this bit, it's quite Naomi oriented, but seeing as it _is_ her P.O.V I suppose that's OK. Let me know? Anyway, thanks to everyone following and reviewing! I'm quite surprised by the response actually, really appreciate it :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Seven**

"Ems…"

The figure walked cautiously closer, then reached out and touched Emily's hand. Emily shrank away from the touch, like it was an open flame.

"Just go Katie. Leave me alone, I don't want to see you" Emily hadn't looked up from the ground.

"Emily I'm sorry OK! It's not my fault you got kicked out is it?" Her voice had risen, and she gave me a filthy look, then turned her focus back to her twin. I felt Emily's grip on my hand loosen at her sister's words, but that only made me hold on tighter, I wasn't going anywhere and I wanted her to know that, to feel that.

"Katie, I think you should go" I stated calmly.

"Yeah? Well I think _you _should fuck off." She retorted, she'd stepped forward, and was looking me up and down, just like that first day of college.

"Katie! For fuck's sake!" Emily had let go of my hand now, and was screaming at her twin.

"Emily I don't wanna fight with you, but just -" Katie's voice was calmer now, less angry, but she was still shouting.

Emily interrupted her. "Yeah? So then why don't _you_ just fuck off? Leave it." Her words were bitter, but she wasn't yelling like her sister had been.

Then they both walked off, just like that, in complete opposite directions, whilst I stood there for a moment, shocked, not knowing what to do, and thanking fuck I was an only child. But within seconds I was running after Emily, of course. I ran until I reached her, then slowed my pace so it matched hers, but said nothing. We walked in silence for a bit, I wasn't sure quite what to say to her, or if for that matter I should say anything to her at all. Perhaps I should wait till she said something first? But what if she didn't say anything? Should I stop her? Ugh.

But my in-my-head-conversation was broken when I realized she'd stopped walking. I stopped too, and looked up at her, she was biting her lip nervously, and her eyes were red and swollen. I reached out to comfort her, but she shrank away.

"Naomi… I don't wanna go to Freddie's."

I thought that much was obvious. "Yeah, that's fine, we can go back to mine if you like, just -"

She cut me off mid-sentence; "No… I mean, I just wanna be by myself… tonight"

I tilted my head slightly. What? But… what? "Oh…" I managed to get out in a whisper. Was _she_ running away now? Was she being influenced by Katie _again_?

She reach out and touched my hand, I looked up at her touch. "I just need to think about stuff, you know? But it's fine... I'm fine... We're fine... Don't be worried OK? I just feel I need to... I dunno... Be by myself"

I was nodding up and down, but not saying anything, I didn't know what _too _say. I saw her hand leave mine, but I still felt it there, or felt a cold outline where her hand had been moments before.

I was still looking at the ground and nodding when I saw her feet turn around, I looked up to see her walking away, arms crossed and head down. I stood watching her for a bit, not feeling anything but the cold touch she'd left on my hand. A vibration startled me, and I felt something else, I pulled my phone from my pocket. One new message.

Effy. "Waiting..."

I looked up again, but Emily was gone. I decided I may as well go to this thing tonight, what else was I going to? Emily didn't want to see me. I'd just go, see everyone, and get so monumentally fucked up that this would become a blur. Hey, who knows, I might even have a good time. I mustered up the energy and punched out a reply. "On my way."

-

I foraged around in my bag in search of my cigarettes and lighter. Once I'd found them I lit up and began walking, kicking the loose gravel as I stepped. My head was blurry; everything was going around in circles, I got that Emily felt she needed to be on her own, but I couldn't help thinking the worst, that _she'd _be the one to run away this time, because everything got too much. She was the one who was meant to be fucking sorted out, she'd always seemed so sure about everything compared to me. Then again, I wasn't practically disowned for anything. Ugh fuck it. At least she hadn't screamed at me and told her to leave her alone, like I had previously done to her, she was nice about it. I guess. I went over and over things and continued to converse in my head.

My train of thought was soon broken as I heard distorted music coming from the end of the street I was walking up, I looked ahead of me and could make out figures from a distance. I continued walking till I reached what must've been Freddie's place.

I stood on the sidewalk and contemplated not going any further. I thought it was just meant to be a few friends for drinks, and it looked like half the fucking college had showed up and I was hardly in the mood for a party. Just as I was about to turn around I heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Naomi!" A drunk looking Cook walked up to me.

"You made it babe" he said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled awkwardly and he went on, "So you gonna come in and we'll really get this part started eh?"

I scoffed at his remark, but followed him in regardless.

He started talking about how a few more people had decided to show up than planned, and that he'd see me round coz he was off for some drinking game. But i wasn't listening, I was too focused on the scene surrounding me; everyone had either a drink, a smoke, or some body else in their hands. I felt a sharp pang in my chest, and thought of Emily, but I kept my head up and looked out for some better company.

I could vaguely smell weed, and it made my head spin, I noticed someone opening a door, and the smell intensified as smoke began seeping out of the room; I made my way into the smoky room which I'd decided must've been the shed. The room had a completely different atmosphere to outside, everything was calmer, even the music was different, my head felt clearer. I began looking around for a familiar face, however it was difficult to make people out with the amount of smoke in the room.

Then I heard soft voice behind me; "Spliff then?"

I turned to see a smiling Effy holding out a joint.

I nodded with some attempt at a smile. Sometimes this girl made me uneasy, that she was constantly so cool, calm and collected, other times she made me jealous, made me wish I could act with such confidence and nonchalance when things weren't so A-Ok.

She lit up, inhaled, exhaled, then casually handed me the smoke emitting roll up.

-

I was on to my fourth joint, and seventh or so drink, I was sat down leaning against the outside wall of the shed. The atmosphere inside had changed from calming to just really intense, so I'd come outside for some fresh air. It was the first moment since arriving here that I'd found myself alone. I started to think about Emily, wondered where she was, if she was OK, wondered if I really cared anymore. I felt so disconnected from everything - from her especially. After a few times trying, I managed to get my phone from my pocket, I wasn't very focused, finding the brightness of the screen fascinating, it was so blue and electric, I just sat watching it forgetting my original intention for getting it out. I heard a voice calling for me, then felt a tremor in the wall I was leaning against, as the door was pulled open and slammed shut. I closed my eyes, in attempt to steady myself.

"Naomi?"

Ah. The voice again. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel that somebody had sat down beside me. I opened them and looked over to see my company, but I saw nothing but the electric blue I'd moments before been so intrigued by. Huge, blue, electric, beautiful eyes. They were so fascinating to me. I could not stop staring, and they were staring back. I felt like I'd never seen anything so fascinating before, with that thought came an immediate flash of Emily's face, but it was momentary and distant. I'd lost my discretion, all surroundings were no longer clear, the music was just a distant buzz, and I all I could see was this deep blue I was swimming in…

**AN: If you read it, please review it, positive or negative, i just wanna know what people think! It helps to know where I should take this etc. It doesn't have to be a huge review, just a little comment would be lovely! And you don't have to be a member to comment :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Haven't updated in a few days, been really busy with school based writing. Ugh. Hope people are still reading/following. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)

**Disclaimer:** Shock horror! I still don't own Skins, or the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Eight**

I leant closer, these strange blue eyes were drawing me nearer.

"Naomi…?"

My focus began to shift with the sound of my name, it moved slightly downwards and I noticed a pair of perfectly formed lips, they started to move again, but I wasn't hearing anything, just watching them reposition themselves with the words being spoken. Why were they so intriguing? I wanted them, I wanted to touch them, feel them, to connect with them. I leaned in towards them.

"Naomi… What are you…" They were moving again. But they drew back as I leant forwards.

I pulled back. Blinked a few times, keeping my eyes shut on the last blink.

"Naomi?"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and could hear voices around me, though they were hazy and everything had become vague.

"Jesus Christ…"

-

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings; from what I could make out it was the room from last night, minus the music, the smoke, and the people. All the people but one; Effy.

I sat up and stared around the room groggily.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up" Effy was watching me.

I stared at her and winced. "What happened?"

"Well, you came here obviously with something on your mind, everyone got pretty wasted, you kept trying to kiss me -"

I looked up at her in shock and she stopped and smirked.

She was smiling as she continued. "Yeah, you were a pretty good kisser actually, I don't generally go for girls but you weren't bad" She finished, a smug look covering her face.

"What?! But… Emily… Fuck… Christ…"

She started laughing. "I was joking stupid, nothing happened, don't freak out"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Not fucking funny!"

Her laugh settled into a smile. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

I was looking at the floor shaking my head, still not seeing the humor.

I started thinking about Emily, recalling all that had happened with her. I was wondering where she was, if she'd tried to call me, if she was OK.

Effy started to talk again, but I was hardly concentrating. "How're you feeling though? I mean, you were pretty gone last night, you kind of passed out, so we brought you in here and -"

"Yeah, I… fine, I'm fine." I got up. I had to find Emily. I started to walk over to the door, passing Effy on my way.

She got up. "You going?"

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah, I… thank you, I'll text you later yeah? I um.. I have to do something" I was still looking at the ground as I spoke, no doubt my facial expression was showing I was miles away.

"Yeah, that's cool"

I looked up when I heard her voice, and for the first time since I'd woken up I saw her eyes. I was drawn into them, as I looked into them memories flooded back to me in flashes. Cook, the couple getting it on in the corner, Emily not being there, the cold brick wall, the feeling of wanting to kiss Effy. It was all quick and none of it made sense. All I knew is that looking into her eyes I wanted to kiss her again, now.

I broke my fixed gaze and walked out in shock. What was happening? What the fuck Naomi. I'd never looked at girls like this before, before Emily that is, I thought it was _ONLY_ meant to be Emily, what was going on?

My pace quickened once I'd left the shed, I was going as fast as I could manage whilst supporting a spinning head and post-drinking bad balance.

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of familiar voices.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she's out in the shed with Effy"

"Cool, thanks"

I was frozen to the spot.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Emily.

I didn't know what to do, if I was ready to talk to her, I had a strange sick feeling in my stomach which felt more like guilt than a hangover. But why was I guilty? I hadn't done anything wrong, right?

My thought's were interrupted when I caught a glimpse of Emily's vibrant red hair, and saw her beginning to walk towards me.

"Naomi…" she'd reached me by now, she looked nervous.

The look on her face mirrored how I was feeling inside, and how I mostly likely also looked on the outside.

"You didn't answer my calls…"

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone. I looked at the screen and noticed a heap of new texts and missed calls.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were… I was…" I held up my phone to show that I hadn't seen them.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I left you like that last night, I was just confused, you know?"

I nodded in understanding. "I know"

"Just the whole thing with Katie that happened, and I didn't know what I wanted, it…"

"I know, I know. You don't need to apologize" I could see she was struggling talking about it and I didn't want her to have to suffer, I understood.

Her big brown eyes looked up at me and I couldn't help but look into them. However I was quick to look away, with a flinch, when I saw Effy's smoldering blue eyes flash before my own.

As I looked away I noticed Cook and Freddie walking outside talking.

Emily didn't seem to notice, she still had her eyes fixated on me. I was confused and felt uneasy, but her look was filling me with impulses, I wanted her, and I wanted her now.

She seemed to read my expression, and took a step forward, slipping her hands around my waste. She smiled at me, it was almost a look of reassurance, then she leant up and started to kiss me.

It started out slow and almost cautious, and as if she was daring me to pull away. But I wasn't going too, I wanted more, I wanted to rid myself of this strange feeling about Effy. I started to worry about that thought less as the heat was turned up and her tongue slipped into my mouth, I wanted to loose myself in her like I usually did, I wound my arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Oh that's fucking top, that is" I heard Cook's voice in the background.

"That right there, is some top quality lesbian action." he continued, distracting me.

I broke away from our kiss, and rolled my eyes at him.

"What can I say Cook, she's a top quality lesbian!" I said, a grin on my face, I looked at Emily who was shaking her head and laughing softly.

However my moment of happiness over my quick witted answer was soon gone as thoughts of both Effy and Emily flashed to the front of my mind again. I still wanted to know what this meant, what was this sudden attraction towards Effy? And why hadn't it worn off with the effect of the drugs...

**AN:** If you read it, please make some sort of comment, as I'm always curious as to what others think! Be it positive, negative, ideas, whatever! Button's bellow, and you don't need to be a member to comment ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So I'm going to apologise in advance for this chapter - it's a bit of a filler, I've been really busy and also had severe writers block - but really wanted to update. Thanks again to everyone reading/following/reviewing this story! It's well appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, nor do I the characters, just this story.

**Chapter Nine**

"So it's cool if I stay at your's for a bit then, just till stuff at home sorts out?"

We were walking back to my place, holding hands loosely and making small talk. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, and I'd easily pushed the thoughts of Effy to the back of my mind, leaving the biggest part to be taken up with Emily related thoughts.

"Yep" I smiled at her in an attempt of reassurance.

"You sure? You seem kind of… I mean… I could always…" She was stuttering and looked nervous.

I stopped her mid-stutter, stopping her in her steps too, so we stood facing each other. "Yes I'm sure Ems…"

"OK, it's just your acting kind of different since last night…"

I felt like I couldn't look her in the eye, I made sure I kept my focus anywhere but her eyes.

"No, no… I'm not… I'm just… just tired and hung-over"

"Yeah… OK"

-

Once we finally arrived back to my place the plan was to get inside un-noticed by my mother and get to the shower, however my plan didn't quite pan out as smoothly as that; I'd forgotten keys, and the front door was locked.

I knocked repetitively at the stupid door, all the while cursing under my breath.

"Oh I'm coming, Christ…" I heard my mother's voice approaching the door way, but I continued to knock, something that in hindsight I would not have continued. The door flew open and we were greeted by my not-so-happy looking mother.

"Jesus Naomi… you said you were going to come back last night" She looked pissed off and not up for discussion.

"I know mum… I…" I was going to attempt some sort of rebuttal speech, but she wasn't hearing any of it and cut me off before I'd even gotten a chance to say anything.

"I wouldn't have minded you know, and it's not the fact that you were out the whole night, it's the fact that you didn't let me know where you were!" It appeared she wasn't giving in.

"I'm sorry! I just…"

"You didn't pick up your phone, or answer any of my messages, what was I supposed to think?"

"Mum, for Christ's sakes, calm down it was just…"

"And look at the fucking state of you, what on earth have you been doing?"

I rolled my eyes, being sure I'd looked worse.

She started up again, though this time addressing Emily. "Emily… I think it's best if you go love, you're not…"

"Mum! Emily's not going anywhere, I'm sorry OK, my phone ran out of battery, I didn't realize it was such a big fucking deal, just leave it"

I stormed passed her, not wanting to deal with an angry mother on top of other things.

I didn't hear another word as I continued up the stairs in a rage.

In my haste and moment of fury I'd completely forgotten about Emily, slamming my bedroom door after me. I went straight to my bed, and collapsed on top of it into an emotional heap. The moment my head hit the pillow I thought of Emily, then almost as if my thoughts had been read, she peeked timidly through the door and slowly made her way in.

"I'm sorry… I…" I began, but I was feeling a bit short of words.

She smiled nervously. "So you're not gonna start screaming at me or anything then?"

"No! I…"

I got off the bed, I felt horrible, she was the one going through the shit with her parents and Katie, and I was selfish enough to make a big deal over nothing and make her feel uncomfortable.

She walked up to me and grabbed me suddenly and pulled into a tight embrace. Her face was pressed into me, but I could still make out her muffled sentence.

"I missed you last night, I'm sorry I left like that"

I squeezed her tighter, how could I even have thought of someone else? Effy of all people, when I had here, in my arms, the most beautiful girl, most perfect girl.

"I missed you too"

My chin was resting on her shoulder as we stood holding each other, my eyes soon focused themselves and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, maybe my mother had a point after all - I looked like shit.

I pulled away from her clasp to examine myself in more detail.

"Christ… I'm gonna go shower kay?"

She smiled lightly in amusement "Kay"

**AN:** Please make some sort of comment if you read it! I love reading comments and feedback, helps me keep going :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Don't really like this chapter, but I decided to post anyway before I deleted it all. I just haven't had any motivation or whatever to write, and no ideas and yeah/ So sorry! Feel free to comment suggestions/criticism. And thank you to everyone who's continued to read this :)

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Skins, just this story

**Chapter Ten**

I'd been in the shower a good half hour, I felt refreshed and my head was a lot clearer than when I first stepped under the water. I began to think what a remarkable effect flowing water and time to mull over things can have.

I noted that the room had become full of steam, the shower walls fogged over, and I absentmindedly began tracing Emily's name on the fogged up glass, whilst doing this my head began to fill with thoughts of the night's we'd shared, and the recent one by the lake began to play out in my head, causing me to feel unsurprisingly aroused.

I was soon snapped out of my reverie when I heard a soft clicking sound, and turned to see the bathroom door slightly ajar.

"What the fuck? I'm in the shower!" I exclaimed.

I thought perhaps in my over night absence, that my mother had decided to, once again, allow unknown people to live in our house.

However I was proved delightfully wrong when, through the bits of glass wiped free of fog from writing her name I saw her, Emily, she was peeping through the crack in the door way, her face covered in a devilish grin.

"I know…" She said simply, and began walking in.

"Emily!" I hissed, "What are you doing! What about my mum?!"

She just continued to grin, ignoring my comment.

She closed the door with a swift push of her hand, and began to undress; first came her skirt, then her stockings, her top, and her bra. Until she stood standing in nothing but her tiny blue knickers. I'd never seen anyone be so eager to rid themselves of clothes. I stood staring, my mouth still gaped in shock.

She soon slipped her underwear off, and slid the door of the shower open, joining me in the tiny space clearly built only for one.

"What… what are you doing?" I tried again, this time in a more distracted tone.

She wound her arms around my neck, whilst kissing it gently. She began softly nibbling at my ear, "What does it look like?" She whispered. Then continued to kiss me, moving too my mouth. "What does it feel like?" She breathed into my parted lips.

"I…I.." I tried to answer, but my usually huge and handy vocabulary was suddenly gone, and I had no answer for the girl who was changing the regularity of my breaths with her kisses and touches.

She pushed her body closer to mine, and our naked bodies pressed together was too much for me to handle, I couldn't resist her any longer. Fingers entwined themselves in her damped hair, I pulled her face closer to mine, and I saw her tongue slowly slide out of her mouth to moisten her lips, before allowing them to crash onto mine. As our mouths collided they created a kind of electricity, it was intense, it was deep, it felt dangerous. _Well yeah, electricity and water is dangerous, _I thought to myself. But that's where the thinking stopped, body parts had their own minds at this point and I was leaving the rest up to them, up to the longing and desire surging through my limbs.

I felt Emily's hand on the nape of my neck, pulling me into her, pulling me closer. Her hand's then went elsewhere, moving over my body forcefully but restfully at the same time. In the spurt of passion I found myself slamming her up against the shower wall, I felt her hardened nipple fleetingly brush against mine as her body was repositioned. We were so close together nothing could come between us, not even the water that was still falling heavily from the shower head.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, the sound of a door slamming against the wall, the both of us looked up immediately to see the cause of it.

Standing in the door way to the bathroom stood my mother, her face a picture of shock; eyes and mouth wide-open, eyebrows raised and speechless.

We stood glued to the spot, still holding each other, horrified.

I didn't know whether to speak or not, and if I did, what the fuck was I meant to say? My eyes were shifting around quickly, I was mortified. How fucking embarrassing.

It seemed the only body part capable of moving, on all three of us, was the eyes. Everyone's eyes shifted awkwardly, not knowing where too look, who to look at, no one knew what to say. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few moments, my mother finally found her mobility again, turned around, and walked out closing the door after her.

"Fuck" Emily let out in a whisper.

"Christ" I continued.

"I… I… shit!"

I let out a sound along the lines of "Ha"

"What are we gonna do?" Emily was chewing her lip nervously.

I shook my head, my mouth still gaped. "She just… just walked in on us naked, having… making… doing… oh god."

"It's not so funny getting walked in on this time is it?"

"Well no, seeing as it was my fucking mother!"

"We should probably… get out?"

I nodded, but stayed silent, chewing on my finger.

We both got out and awkwardly started to dry off with the only towel that was left in the bathroom.

"Yes, so electricity and water does equal danger" I muttered in an undertone.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" I replied, and continued to attempt to dry myself.

_

An hour or so later we were sitting on my bed talking, and a knock came at the door. My mother peeped her head round, then came in.

"I just came up to say that there's dinner if anyone wants it" she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks" I said, avoiding eye-contact.

"I'm sorry for… you know… walking in on…"

"Mum…" I silenced her, not wanting to cause more awkwardness than necessary .

"Right… yes… well, dinner if you want it" She smiled awkwardly, shifting her eyes, then walked out.

The moment she'd gone I looked over to Emily who'd stayed silent.

"Christ… I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her right again"

She looked at me and giggled.

"C'mon… it is kinda funny… if you think about it" She was smirking.

"I don't wanna think about it Emily! It wasn't your mother was it!"

"I know, but still…"

She was proper laughing now, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, my green top swimming on her, much too big. Her laughter seemed to be contagious, and after rolling my eyes at her I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe just a little bit"

"Dinner then?" She said after she'd contained her giggles.

"Dinner" I smiled back.

**AN: **Comments? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **New Chapter! Thanks everyone reading and reviewing, it's great. Umm, I really need your thoughts on this, I feel as if it might be turning into drabble, or is it still an OK read? I dunno. Let me know? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Skins.

**Chapter Eleven **

I awoke to the sound of distant voices and foreign accents. I opened my eyes and propped my head up, looking around the room.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

I shook my head and smiled at Emily's concerned look. "The telly did"

"That's what I meant" she smiled back. "I couldn't hear it properly so -"

"It's fine Ems" I assured her.

My legs stretched over her lap contentedly, as she repositioned herself. She sat at the opposite end of the sofa, immersed in some crappy American movie I'd not been able to stay awake through. Her hair was messy and she was wearing one of my shirts, bringing a whole new meaning to the word over-sized.

"What?" Emily had broken her look of concentration, and turned her focus to me.

"What?" I repeated, curious.

"What are you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring"

"You were, you were looking at me funny…"

"I wasn't…"

"You were!" she exclaimed.

"I was just thinking how cute you look" I tried, cheekily.

She raised her eyebrow suggestively, picked up the cushion that lay beside her and threw it at me, then returned her attention to the movie.

I sighed and got up to head outside for a smoke.

-

I sat down on the edge of the curb and lit up.

As I exhaled I felt a hand on my shoulder, then arms wrap themselves around my neck loosely.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily's voice whispered.

I shrugged and took another drag.

She un-wound herself from me and sat down beside me, then reached out her hand for a smoke.

I passed her the cigarette, then lit up another for myself.

"What happened to the movie?" I asked, vaguely.

She slowly exhaled, ignoring my question.

"Are you getting sick of me yet?"

I looked up in surprise, "What? No… What do you mean?

Emily let out a nervous laugh. "Well we haven't spent a day apart in… I dunno… ages… I just thought, maybe.. You know…"

"Are _you_ getting sick of _me_?" I interrupted.

"No, of course not, I'm just saying, you know…" she looked away, and started to poke at the gravel with her foot agitatedly.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I just wish my fucking parents would make an effort you know? I wish they'd call or… or something… they haven't even fucking bothered to try contact me, this whole time… I just… I just…" she started to shake her head and I saw her eyes welling up, a tear escaping one of them.

I put my arm around her, pressing her into me.

"They just need time Ems, they'll come round, Katie did, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

I squeezed her tighter, held her closer, and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, lets go inside"

-

I got up from my position on the couch again when I head a knocking at the door.

"Katie…"

"Hi" she shifted her eyes around awkwardly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I beckoned her in.

I followed her as she walked into the lounge room, then I leant against the door frame, watching as Emily looked up with a staggered expression when she saw her double.

"Katie… what're you doing here?"

"I… I came to speak to you. Can we talk?"

"I… Yeah… what is it?"

Katie sat down on the arm chair opposite the sofa, repositioning her legs and fidgeting with her hands in her lap, finally settling them between her knees. She looked uncomfortable, awkward.

Emily mirrored her twin, her feet stepping on top of each other, hands wringing themselves, and she began chewing her lip like she does when she's nervous.

"Mum and Dad sent me… They want you to come home" Katie was looking at the ground, obviously trying to avoid Emily's line of sight.

She looked up in a quick movement.

"What? Well why don't they tell me themselves?" She stood up, and with it her voice rose.

"What are you, their fucking messenger or something? They haven't made any effort to contact me at all Katie, why now? Why though you?" Her voice dropped again, she looked more hurt than angry.

"They're just trying to come to terms with it Ems, they're shocked and trying to adjust, they still love you…" Katie pleaded.

"Yeah? Well, funny way of showing it" Emily murmured, hardly loud enough to hear.

"Come home Ems…" Katie replied, keeping Emily's low tone.

I began to bite my own lip, taking in what was going on.

-

"So your leaving then?" I said, watching as Emily collected her stuff from my room, rummaging about.

"I'm gonna try sort it out, this stuff with my family" She said, pausing to look up at me.

"Yeah" I tried to smile, and be happy for her, but truth be told I'd miss having the beautiful girl around all the time.

"You'll still see me…" she smiled at my showing of emotions.

"I know, I know…" I smiled back.

She stopped fumbling around and took a step towards me, sliding her hands around my waist.

"I need to do this, sort this out, for me" she was talking slowly, saying each word carefully.

She looked up, catching my eyes with hers as I stole a glance into them. She leant upwards and kissed me softly on the lips. "I know, I know" I sighed in between the moments where our lips met.

She pulled away carefully, but clasping her hand around mine.

"Thank you" she said, half her mouth rising in a half smile.

"Good luck" I replied, reciprocating her half smile.

She let my hand go, brushing her fingertips over mine lightly, then turned and walked out.

-

I let my head fall against the pillows on my bed, burying my face into the hollow left by Emily's hours of laying there. She'd only been gone a few hours, and those few hours I'd spent wandering around the house aimlessly, not knowing what to do with myself, I had a strange feeling in my stomach, I felt strangely _alone_.

I heard the beep of my phone and felt the vibrations of it coming from my bedside table.

One new message; _Effy_.

**AN: **Comments would be lovely!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Ok, this would be my biggest update to date, and I'm a bit nervous about it. Aapologies on the fact this chapter's a bit piecey, like i'm not sure it flows too well. Feedback would be hugely appreciated, as always, but this time especially, seeing as, well, you'll see. Oh also, there's kind of a couple of references that may not make as much sense if you haven't seen the first two series, but it should be fine. And thank you as always to all you lovely people reading this, and everyone who makes the effort to comment, it's really appreciated :) Anyway enough raving - read away!

**Disclaimer: **Obvious one - I don't own Skins or the characters.

**Chapter Twelve**

When I first saw her she was leaning against the brick wall of the college, flicking the remainder of her cigarette to the ground and squashing it into the paving with the point of her foot, she had such an air about her, the movement was so careless, so effortless, so Effy.

As she heard my approaching steps she looked up from the ground, her eyes finding mine in an instant, her expression became satisfied, and she smiled knowingly.

"You came" she said calmly and softly.

I smiled back at her, "What is it?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, raised her eyebrow and lit up another cigarette. I watched as she put the cigarette up to her mouth, inhaling for a moment, I continued to stare as she blew out a perfect stream of smoke, then casually looked up at me, capturing my line of sight and pausing a moment. "What's what?" She finally answered.

I let out a sigh, would it kill the girl to be straightforward?

"What am I doing here?" I tried.

She smirked, raising her eyebrow again. "You tell me…" she answered back.

Effy. Fucking. Stonem. Being her usual mysterious self.

"I… You texted me last night, you wanted to see me? I… You…" I started to mumble.

"Yeah, I thought we could hang out…" she trailed off.

I took a step forward and leant against the wall myself.

"OK"

"Wanna come back to mine?"

"Sure"

-

A few hours later we were at her house, laying face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling and passing a bottle of vodka between us, we'd both loosened up, and it felt comfortable, just talking.

"So what's it like then, sex with girls?" she said it casually, but there was no hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"Curious, are you?" I asked her, slightly amused. I propped myself onto my side to face her, then she did the same.

"Well then?" she said, shifting her eyes, the curiosity more prominent.

I smirked, I couldn't help it.

"It's… well… it's sex, but it's… I guess you're both girls, so there's this special connection and understanding between the two of you… I dunno. I like it…" I trailed off, somewhat embarrassed.

She smiled. "Cool"

I sighed.

"Your don't fool me Effy Stonem" I said, watching her, "not anymore…"

"What?" she looked up, her expression changing.

"I guess I'm seeing past your mysterious exterior, I know you care about things"

She looked away, around her room.

"This was Tony's" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Something you said, it just reminded me of him…" She trailed off, letting her head fall back to the pillow.

"What did he like sex with girls too?" I joked.

"it wasn't that bit" she whispered.

I sat up, realizing her sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry…" I felt myself saying.

Her expression looked broken, her barriers seemed to have floated off for the time being, along with her floaty personality, she was all of a sudden this figure of emotions. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, reminding me briefly of Emily, it was after all her thing, she owned that lip bite.

I let myself lay back down, let my head hit the pillows again and returned to watching the ceiling.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"For what?" I replied, curious.

"Pandora's great, but sometimes I think I need someone who understands more…" she drifted off.

"I didn't think you needed anybody, wanted anybody…" I paused, debating with myself whether or not to continue.

"And neither did you… right? But people change Naomi, Pandora taught me that one"

"Yeah" I whispered back, "yeah, they do…"

-

"Christ!" Effy leapt up suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Your bag just vibrated, it's under my foot, it scared the shit out of me"

I laughed and shook my head whilst I reached out and grabbed my phone from my bag.

New message; Emily.

_Need to talk. _

_Can we meet up?_

_Ems x_

"Emily?" Effy asked, motioning to the phone.

"Yeah, Emily" I answered her.

I sat up. "Eff, I'm sorry, I have to head off"

She nodded. "What is it?"

"It's… I dunno yet, but I'm sure it's fine" I told her, truthfully.

"Oh, well I'll see you later yeah? Thanks for… you know"

I nodded and smiled. "Sure"

-

I walked slowly back to my place, it was raining slightly and I'm sure it would've been a lot colder if it wasn't for the alcohol flowing contentedly through my blood stream, thankfully numbing the cold. As the house came into view so did Emily, her delicate figure seated on the front steps.

"Hey you" I said, when she looked up.

"Hey…" she replied, getting up from the stairs and slipping her arms around my neck.

"Missing me too much were you?" I joked, pulling her closer.

She stayed silent as she put her hands up to my face, they were ice cold and I felt myself gasp at her touch. She stared into my eyes momentarily her look was deep, penetrating. Suddenly she leaned up crashing her lips on to mine.

She took me by surprise, and as I went to pull back, she forcefully pushed on, her fingers getting themselves lost and tangled in my hair. My arms slipped from her waist to her hips, steadying myself. She began pushing herself closer, grinding her hips against mine.

Keeping our mouths connected and our bodies as close as physically possible, she slammed me against the front door, pushing herself into me, sliding her hand up the back of my shirt; I gasped again at the feel of her cold fingers. She opened her mouth and I could feel her tongue pushing against my lips, I could feel her fingers harden with desire as she gripped my back forcefully.

"Keys" she breathea into my mouth.

I pulled away for a moment. "What?"

"Keys, for the door…" she whispers quickly, catching her breath.

"Right!" I reply, fumbling around in my bag in search for the door keys.

The moment they're found and the door's open Emily jumps on top of me, sliding her legs around my waist, entwining them around my back, and forcing her mouth back onto mine. We manage to somehow make it back up to my room like that, bumping walls along the way and tripping over various objects strewn across the floor.

The moment we reach my room she jumps down, ripping at my clothes, pulling my shirt over my head. I fumbled with the buttons on her top, whilst she tore off all other items of clothing hastily.

I felt myself being pushed onto the bed, Emily's force was surprising, but I welcomed it. I let my hands wander over her body, as I felt her's wandering over mine, I was taking in the softness of her skin, contrasting with her hardened nipples brushing fleetingly over me as our bodies moved. She let our mouths separate as she started to kiss my neck, sucking at it, biting it. She moved her hands forcefully over my body, with her rough breathing and rapidly flushing cheeks. She moved her hands lower, finding all the right places, turning my breaths into irregular gasps with her touch. I felt my body tense as I could feel her forcing her fingers inside me, causing my hands to stop their wandering and my nails to dig in to the spot they stopped at.

From the moment she'd started to kiss me all thoughts running though my head slowly begun to dissapear, and now they had gone completely, I couldn't think anymore, I could just _feel_.

-

"Naomi…" I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my head, so I rolled over to look at her.

"Mmm?"

She was biting her lip again, pulling at the sheet. "I… We… We can't…." She drifted off, her face turning pale.

It caught my attention and I sat up, staring at her. "What? We can't what?"

"We can't be together anymore" she blurted out, staring at me, her eyes wide.

I didn't know what to say, I shook my head dumbfounded. "Wh… why? What…" I stuttered, I could feel my eyes starting to burn.

"I… it just can't happen at the moment" her voice was suddenly flat, and devoid of any emotion.

I stared at her, bewildered by what she was saying. "I don't… I don't understand"

She looked down at the sheets in her hands, pulling at them. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Naomi, you have know idea how difficult it was for me coming here knowing what I had to do"

"What?" I spat at her. "You came here planning to break up with me, but decided to get a nice fucking first?" I wanted to shout at her, scream at her.

"No… I… it's not like that Naomi, please…"

"How was it then, huh? Go on, surprise me, thrill me!" I was shouting at her now, and I didn't care, I didn't care about the tears I could see welling in her eyes or the fact that she was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, I didn't care about any of it. "You're fucking unbelievable Emily…" I muttered, getting out of the bed reaching for my clothes. I started to get dressed, pulling my shirt over my head I realized my hands were shaking severely, but I didn't care.

"Nai, just…"

"Just what Emily? Just what? You want another fuck before you go, is that it?" I spat at her bitterly, pulling my underwear on.

"Fine" she whispered. Getting out of bed herself, putting her clothes back on hastily.

"Fine?" I hissed at her, "How in any way, shape or form is this fine Emily?"

She looked up and glared at me, but I didn't care.

I watched her walking out, watched her slam the door, heard her walking down the stairs, heard her slamming the front door, but most of all I _felt_ it, I _felt_ her leaving.

I found myself reaching for the door, I walked out, down the stairs, out the front door. I didn't care that I'd forgotten to put a bra on before my shirt, I didn't care that it was raining and I was outside in only a shirt and underwear, I just didn't care.

I felt myself shaking as I sat down on the step, I let the tears burning my eyes escape, and buried my head in my arms, leaning it against my bare knees. I started to chew my lip angrily, I wanted to _feel_ something else, anything. I gulped in the ice cold air, feeling it burn my throat as it went in, I bit my lip harder, until I could feel and taste the blood.

"Fuck"

I decided I didn't want to feel at all, I wanted anything but that, I wanted to be numbed.

**AN:** If you could take the time to comment it'd be really appreciated, positive, negative, whatever feedback really, it's all helpful! *prepares self for abuse on events in this chapter*


End file.
